


Things You Said Under the Stars and in the Grass

by akeijis



Series: Things you said... [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Training Camp, this is probably the fluffiest thing I've written, tumblr drabble, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeijis/pseuds/akeijis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training Camp Confessions KuroTsuki Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said Under the Stars and in the Grass

The only good parts about training camp were the nights, when Tsukishima could be alone, sitting out on the lawn of Shinzen High School. It was quiet and peaceful out here, but he could still occasionally hear the sounds of people yelling or laughing from the gym. Those sounds were muffled and distant, and almost relaxing. He laid down on his back, looking up at the stars. They weren’t as bright as they were when he laid outside in Miyagi, but they still made him smile just the same.

  
He heard footsteps and looked up to see who was passing by. He recognized the red Nekoma sweatpants even from this distance and quickly lowered himself again, hoping he wouldn’t be seen.

  
Kuroo had made a habit of talking to him a lot over the past few days. At first it was annoying, but slowly he’d gotten used to the older boy’s company. What scared Tsukishima most was that he’d actually started to enjoy it. He looked forward to Kuroo coming to talk to him, and that terrified him.

  
There was a crunch as someone stepped on some leaves close by and Kuroo sat down on the grass next to him. Tsukishima glanced up at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the sky.

  
“It’s so warm out tonight,” Kuroo said in a much quieter voice than he usually used. “You’ve got the right idea laying out here.”

  
Tsukishima didn’t say anything, trying his best to keep his face neutral as Kuroo spoke. They sat together in silence for a few moments before Tsukishima finally pushed himself up so that he was sitting too.

  
“I was going to head inside soon.”

  
“There’s no rush,” Kuroo said in that same quiet voice. Tsukishima’s hands started shaking slightly and he played with his fingers to try to make them stop. “Bokuto’s in a bad mood, so we can’t really practice more tonight. Take advantage of it while it’s this nice out.”

  
Tsukishima glanced at him for a moment before nodding and laying himself back down in the grass. A moment later, Kuroo laid down beside him. He raised a hand up to point at the sky.

  
“The stars are pretty bright tonight,” he whispered, his finger tracing them in the sky. “You can see some constellations too.”

  
“That one is Ursa Minor,” Tsukishima said without thinking about it, pointing up as well.

  
“Which one?”

  
“That one,” he repeated, outlining it.

  
Kuroo laughed lightly and scooted himself so that their sides were pressed together, and rested his head in Tsukishima’s shoulder. He reached to hold Tsukishima’s outstretched hand and pointed at some stars again. “Which ones? I couldn’t tell which ones you meant.”

  
Tsukishima seemed to be forgetting how to breath. His eyes were wide, fixed on Kuroo as they laid together. His hand was shaking so much that he knew Kuroo would be able to feel it.

  
“Uh, it's… Well if you start at, um, this one…” he stuttered, moving their hands to point at one star in particular. “…and follow it this way…” He traced the constellation. “…that’s Ursa Minor.”

  
Kuroo was smiling, and Tsukishima suddenly noticed he wasn’t looking up at the stars. He was smiling at him, and his chest tightened. He still couldn’t quite remember how to breath.

  
“You know,” Kuroo said softly, “the moon was always my favorite part about the night sky.”

  
Tsukishima hesitated, looking at the smile on his face and their hands still pointing at the sky. As he looked at them, Kuroo laced their fingers together, and suddenly he realized.

  
“Was that supposed to be a play on my name?”

  
Kuroo laughed and lowered their hands, their fingers still laced together. “Yeah. It was cute, right?”

  
Tsukishima was sure that his face was bright red. He looked away from him, a bit embarrassed but not willing to pull himself away from Kuroo. “It was cheesy,” he mumbled.

  
“Hey,” Kuroo said, a bit louder than he’d been speaking before. Tsukishima looked back, and suddenly, lips were on his.

  
Everything stopped for the moment that Kuroo was kissing him, but just as quickly as it started, it was over.

  
Kuroo was grinning and Tsukishima was blushing and he wasn’t quite sure he’d ever remember how to take a proper breath again. There was a moment of silence before Kuroo turned away from him, looking back up at the sky.

  
“Hey, show me Ursa Minor again. I wasn’t paying attention last time.”

  
Tsukishima blinked, before sighing and smiled a bit. He took Kuroo’s hand tightly again, and pointed back at the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](http://akeijis.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/akeiji5)


End file.
